Chad's girlfriend
by eu sou 10
Summary: Chad Dylan Cooper tem uma nova namorada!


**oi!!!!! Eu sou 10 falando! Bom essa é minha segunda fic então espero que vocês gostem! Se gostarem mandem rewies!**

**Ela tem uma personagem adicional, na verdade tem mais de uma, mas só uma é importante. O nome dela é Kimberly Whine ( o sobrenome pode parecer meio bisarro, eu inventei, ou seja não sei se existe) e ela conta os primeiros capitulos.**

**Então, lá vai!**

xxxxxx

Kimberly PoV

Abro espaço entre os milhões de pessoas e finalmente consigo chegar perto da porta. Dou de cara com um armario vestido de segurança tapando a porta.

- Oi – digo da minha forma mais meiga – Será que eu poderia entrar? – dou um sorriso tão fofo que até eu me deixaria entrar.

- Não – ele responde curto e grosso.

- O que? Ah você não achou que eu queria ver o Chad Dylan Cooper! – rio falsamente, apelando para o improviso – Claro que não! É que minha priminha de uns seis anos entrou aí e era pra eu estar cuidando dela. – Gente dáonde eu tirei isso! Não sabia que improvisava tão bem!

- Ninguém passou por aqui! – ele diz sem nem olhar na minha cara.

- Ela entrou por outra entrada – digo torcendo para ter outra entada.

Ele se vira pra mim e me encara.

- Então por que você não entra por essa outra entrada.

Ggrrrrrrr!!!Eu não vou desistir!

- É que eu não sei por qual entrada ela entrou!Se eu a perder eu estou frita! Ela só tem uns seis anos! Sabe como ela pode se machucar! E se perder pra sempre! – coloco a mão no coração, faço cara triste e até consigo fazer uma lagrima escorrer do meu olho – Por favor, me ajude senhor! – eu sou demais.

- Esta bem, querida, fique calma. – ele caiu!Ele pega o walktalk e diz – Com licença, alguma fã de uns cinco ou seis anos entrou aí?

Ele escuta a resposta. Meus olhos brilham, mas não pela minha falsa prima, e sim por ter uma chance de eu realmente encontrar Chad Dylan Cooper!

- Qual o nome da sua prima, querida? – ele pergunta gentilmente.

Era isso que eu temia!

- Sandy Whine, eu sou Kimberly Whine!

Ótimo, por melhor que minha atuação e meu improviso tenham sido, as chances de ter uma garota de cinco ou seis anos chamada Sandy Whine que se perdeu da prima são quase nulas. Nada de ver Chad hoje. Triste.

- Eles não lembram de ter visto, mas como algumas meninas conseguiram passar eles não tem certeza.

- Eu posso entrar? – meus olhos voltam a brilhar.

- Encontre sua prima, querida. – ele acreditou!!!

Quando vou abrir a porta ele coloca a mão na minha frente. Eu sabia, era bom demais pra ser verdade.

- Tome minha credencial para que não achem que você esta invadindo o programa.– ele diz me dando sua credencial – Todos já me conhecem mesmo.

- Obrigada, senhor.

Ele sorri. Me sinto um pouco mal por ter enganado ele. Eu entro. É um corredor bem comprido, que dá numa sala. Vou andando pelo corredor. A cada passo que dou meu coração acelera. Ainda não acredito que vou ver Chad Dylan Cooper ao vivo! Eu posso até falar com ele! E ele pode se apaixonar por mim!!! Ta legal, estou exagerando, mas eu ainda posso sonhar, né?

O corredor acaba.

- Ola – diz uma mulher com uma prancheta – foi você que perdeu sua prima?

- Fui, eu mesma. – digo tentando segurar o riso.

- Bom, fique a vontade. – ela dá um sorriso simpatico – Eu sou Rachel Broks, qualquer coisa é só chamar, Kimberly né?

- É sim. Obrigada.

Ta legal, agora eu estou carregada de culpa. Por que as pessoas tinham que ser tão simpaticas?

Vou andando e consigo ouvir as pessoas de dentro do programa.

- Então como é o resto do elenco de MacKenzie falls? – é a apresentadora do programa, ela esta intrevistando o... Chad!!!

Oh .My. Chad. OH MY CHAD!!!!!! Começo a correr em direção à voz .

- Bom, todos são ótimos... – derrepente eu paro.

É a voz do Chad!!!!!Não consigo respirar. Meu coração acelera. E então tudo se apaga e a única coisa que consigo ouvir antes de desmaiar é a voz de Rachel gritando meu nome.

Eu acordo.

- O que está acontecendo? – pergunto ao abrir os olhos e ver Rachel e um segurança me olhando preocupados.

- Você desmaiou. Acho que estava com fome.

- É, deve ser. – eu sei que era óbvio que não era por isso que eu tinha desmaiado, mas se eu contasse a verdadeira razão pra eu ter desmaiado ela poderia se tocar que a historia da minha "prima perdida" era tudo mentira – Onde tem algo pra comer?

- Ali – ela diz apontando para uma mesa cheia de guloseimas – Quer que eu vá com você?

- Não, não precisa. Obrigada pela ajuda.

Ela sorri. Vou em direção à mesa. Uau, quanta comida. Doces, bolinhos, cerejas, pães doces, bombons, bombas de chocolate, chocolates e varias tortas. Pego um prato e vou enchendo com tudo que consigo.

- Hey, calma. Tem bolinhos pra todo mundo.

Essa é a voz do... do...

- Chad Dylan Cooper!!!!!

Acho que vou desmaiar de novo.


End file.
